deceptionseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness
Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness, known as Kokumeikan (刻命館, "Engraved Fate Building") in Japan and Devil's Deception in Europe, is the first video game in the Deception series, released for PlayStation in 1996. The player controls the Prince of Zemekia, who was falsely framed for killing his father, King Zemeris. On the day of his execution, the prince is saved by unknown forces and is guided to the Castle of the Damned, where Astarte makes him the new Castle Master and he gains dark powers. Chapters *Chapter 1: The Master *Chapter 2: The Trial *Chapter 3: Souls Essence *Chapter 4: An Unholy Offering *Chapter 5: Messenger *Chapter 6: Old Magician *Chapter 7: Fiana *Chapter 8: The Ressurection *Chapter 9: A Friend *Chapter 10: Final Showdown *Chapter 11: Spies *Chapter 12: Ghost *Chapter 13: Cavalry *Chapter 14: Against All Hope *Chapter 15: The Awakening *Chapter 16: The Necklace *Chapter 17: The Oppressed *Chapter 18: Ultimate Sacrifice *Chapter 19: Crisis *Chapter 20: Ambition *Chapter 21: Confusion *Chapter 22: Evil Decision *Chapter 23: Eternal Darkness *Chapter 24: Uncertainty *Chapter 25: Twilight of the Gods *Chapter 26: The Final Key *Chapter 27: Apocalypse There are six endings in total. Premise and Gameplay Deception is an action game with RPG elements, resembling the FMV genre of games, particularly Sega CD such as Night Trap and Double Switch. The primary object of the series is to dispatch intruders through the positioning and activation of traps. What sets Deception apart from the Digital Pictures' predecessors is that moral judgment comes heavily into play. The player takes on the role of an unjustly executed man, who pleads to the devil to spare his life at the moment of his demise. The devil (explicitly referred to as 'Satan' in the manual) grants his request, and gives him command over the 'Castle of the Damned.' Soon after taking control of the castle, many visitors soon find themselves drawn to the fortress: some for power, some for salvation, and some for something as simple as shelter. The player has the option of either destroying the intruders or letting them escape, but both choices carry consequences: for example, the player may choose to either kill their parents, who are out to find a cure for their ailing daughter, or let them escape to inform others of the demonic presence invading the mansion. Additionally, killing intruders is sometimes the only way to proceed and gain more Magic Points (earned by taking the victims' souls) or gold (won by killing the victims). Gameplay is carried out by a three-dimensional representation of the character, and traps can then be activated and set up within various rooms of the castle and then created before each respective level. The story will take multiple paths depending on the choices the player makes. Unlike in future Deception games, Tecmo's Deception's chapters all revolve around the Castle of the Damned, the player can also freely add hallways and various rooms to the castle. Controversy In Tecmo's Deception, the player's objective is to gain covenants with The Devil and potentially aid in his resurrection. This was for the most part allowed in Japan, but such references weren't welcomed as much in the west. Due to this, none of the sequels use satanic references in their storylines, and there has been no re-release of the original outside of Japan. Traps At the player's disposal are physical or magical traps that either damage, confuse, or snare enemies for capturing them. The player can also make use of Masks to lure or repel enemies and use the cadavers of captured invaders to create monsters that can be summoned at any time at the cost of block orbs. Gallery :Main article: Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness/Images Kokutit.gif|Japanese logo dd logo.png|European logo Kokumeikan cover.jpg|Japanese cover (front & back) Deception cover front.jpg|American cover (front) Deception cover back.jpg|American cover (back) Devil's deception front.JPG|European cover (front) Devil's deception back.jpg|European cover (back) Kokumeikan ost.jpg|Original soundtrack EGM,_May_1997_(-64).jpg|Electronic Gaming Monthly, Issue #64 External links *Kokumeikan official site Category:Video Games Category:Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness